jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tendo-ryu Kenjutsu
The style is fast, flowing, and precise. It relies more on perception, adaptation, and efficiency than on raw power or fancy moves. The fluid grace with which movements are made and the precise training to enable the user to move in unexpected ways creates the illusion that the user is untouchable. When a strike is aimed at where the user is he/she is already moved on, when one tries to predict where they will go they find that they are wrong. At higher levels the user seems to be struck as the enemy strikes only to find that their eyes have been tricked into thinking the user was still there by the sudden and almost unpredictable movement. The style is all about efficiency and skill over raw power. Attacks Tendo Secret Art, Wind Slash Defense:'''User draws their weapon and meets an attack in such a way that it creates a counter-wind that deflected it without touching. '''Tendo School Special Attack, Dance of the Whirlwind: '''User takes a leading step forward, drawing their weapon back and holding it in their left hand; they reached with their right hand and then move forward, shifting their posture from their left hip to their right. This attack not only requires full emphasis of the body as the lever for its execution but also the projection of the mind, spirit and emotions. It also requires a burst of speed that causes the wind itself to rise up and form a vortex that is fueled by users Ki '''Fuuchou Ryoujutsu (Tidal Hostility Technique): '''The user moves his sword in a circular manner at alternating speeds to cause a distortion in perception. The swordsman causes his blade to pulsate the air slightly. The target feels as if he is being relentlessly dragged towards his doom by the riptide of the undercurrent due to the distorted view of the swordsman and the uneven pulsing in the air. This has no real harmful effect as the user is not truly moving but if they were to take a step backwards they would find that the move is often used to set up another move, or to frighten off an opponent they would rather not kill. '''Hyouzan Kaijutsu (Iceberg Counter Technique): The user stands sideways to the target and points the tip of the blade towards him so that the very tip is all that he can see. This technique derives its name from the fact that the target can only see the least of the blade and when they swerve to avoid it they find that the tip is the least of the danger as the rest of the blade appears from nowhere. This is a very effective form of defense but is mainly used while standing still or with little movement. Sangotate no Mai (Dance of the Coral Shield): Though not an actually shield this defensive technique is as barbed with dangerous surprises as are coral reefs. The user executes a series of slow up and down motion of his blade that lulls the enemy into a false sense of timing. The user then weaves subtle side to side motions into the stance. The enemy is thrown off by the erratic timing and if they try to predict where it will go they find that the motions they thought were pointers were actually feints designed to catch the enemy off guard. An enemy who attacks a swordsman using this technique is more likely than not going to find himself impaled on the blade he never saw coming Asagiri no Yaiba and Higuregiri no Yaiba: These are simply names for rising strikes and falling strikes respectively. These strikes leave small wounds that do not seem serious but cause pain and debilitation beyond those of even serious wounds. These attacks use unparalleled accuracy to attack areas of the body that are the most vulnerable and prone to damage, areas such as joints, tendons, arteries, and nerve bundles just below the skin. The small cuts inflicted by these techniques are actually far more dangerous to a person's mobility and ability to function than to their life but this too makes the swordsman beyond dangerous to face. Tenken no Kaiten (Spin of the Heavenly Sword): The swordsman spins the blade before him where it becomes a blur and acts very much like a shield. Senjou Seiha (Battlefield Dominance): Just as the constant flow of a river cuts through stone that survived all of the greatest calamities the world has ever seen so does this technique cut down the enemy with constant pressure and relentless precision. This technique is not so much one of attack or defense but one of fighting in a continuous, uncompromising, and well balanced manner. One might go so far as to call this one of the principle foundations of the style. This technique permits the user to fight constantly for long periods of time with maximum efficiency and minimum loss of energy. Kajik Teishou (Swordfish Humming): The Kajiki Teishou is the one of the most commonly used techniques of the style. It has been used for a long time, and has a fine tradition. Used as a focus, it is based solely upon the ancient tradition of sword fighting. The name comes from the swiftness and strength of the giant swordfish, with the blades moving so swiftly that a low, reverberating humming noise can be heard coming from the metal of the weapon. Note The tendo dojo was originally the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. Category:Anything Goes Kenjutsu Ryu